Moon Worshipers
by Azrael Vek Chaosblood
Summary: Adopted from wolf-with-snake-eyes. Explore what could have happened to Harry Potter and co. had there been an unwanted guest the night of the full moon their third year.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long folks. Life has been hell recently…

Disclaimers: One, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did there would be lots of hot man sex between Harry and Fenrir, enough said. Two, this story is adopted from wolf-with-snake-eyes and I will be doing my best to make it something they can be proud of.

This story also doubles as a challenge to its readers. The story begins at the end of The Prisoner of Azkaban when the Golden Trio with Snape, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter are coming out of the Whomping Willow, just before Lupin turns into a werewolf. Here is where the challenge lies dear readers: What would happen if Greyback was also in the woods? I will tell you my story, and your challenge is to tell me yours.

Now enough of my babbling, let the story begin…

Remus levitated Severus up out of the hidden passage way under the Whomping Willow, hitting the knot to freeze the deadly tree. He was followed first by Ron and Hermione and then by Harry and Sirius, who where levitating Peter. The group climbed up and out of the tree, and stopped to catch their breath when they reached the clearing just beyond the forest. It was dark, with no moon showing and no sign of any stars as the sky was obscured by dark clouds.

Suddenly, the cloud began to evaporate before Remus' eyes and a blood red moon began to glow, beaming down on the group and choosing who was worthy of becoming her child. Remus began to morph, letting loose a guttural howl as his eyes became rabid. Honey colored fur began to cover his body and his clothe began to rip apart as the bones in his body began to grind and pop as they rearranged. Harry, Hermione, and Ron watched on in horror as Sirius ran forward to try and calm Remus as Snape began to awaken.

Yet it was too late. Remus Lupin was now a huge wolf with honey colored fur and steady golden eyes. Sirius himself was now a dog, turned in an instant by his magic aided transformation. He lunged at Remus but instead of taking down the wolf he was intercepted by another wolf who hit him from the side. This one was all black with a steel grey streak down his back and was a lot larger then Remus. His golden eyes filled with fury as he gazed upon the black dog that had attacked his only remaining pack mate. As he sniffed the dog after he had him pinned he realized that this dog used to be a part of his pup's pack. Upon realizing this, Fenrir reached through his bond with Remus and discovered that the grim dog was a wizard who had once betrayed the pup, an act that was punishable by death. With that knowledge Fenrir crushed the dog's neck in his jaws, killing him instantaneously.

A whimper came from the black-grey wolf's left and Fenrir turned to see his pup sniffing at a very awake, very aware, very still Severus Snape. Remus had found his mate.

Fenrir gave a gruff growl in approval before commanding Remus to wait just a minute before the black clothed man's bite and first go after the children.

Both wolves turned toward the frozen children. Ron was the first to take off followed closely by Hermione. Harry however stood frozen in place. A voice inside him wouldn't allow him to take flight. The wolves split up with Fenrir bounded after Ron and Remus after Hermione. It only took a moment for the pair to be caught. Remus bit down on Hermione's shoulder while Fenrir bit the left side of Ron's mid-back. The two wolves then carried the new young ones closer to their soon to be pack mates.

Harry and Severus began to inch closer together as they watched the wolves hunt down two thirds of the golden trio. They wanted to run and scream, but that voice in the back of their minds was telling not to, that they too shall become a child of the moon and that running would only make matters worse.

Harry watched, clutching his professor's hand, his eyes wide and glowing. Severus allowed the contact as he was in a similar state. When Fenrir and Remus reached them with Hermione's shoulder clutched in Remus' mouth and Ron's side in Fenrir's Harry began to tremble all over. Severus's breath was coming hard and fast, the only sign of the panic swelling in him. Remus walked over to Severus, his tongue out and covered in blood, but the wolf didn't look like he was trying to be menacing but instead seemed happy and excited.

Remus stepped forward and began to nuzzle Severus's neck, his wet nose slick with blood. Severus began to tremble but after a few moments he relaxed, letting his muscles sag. That was when Remus opened his wide jaws and bit down.

Fenrir stepped closer to the boy sniffing the air and growled as he smelled that sweet scent attached to this boy. It would seem that Fenrir Greyback had found his mate.

Harry watched horrified as his professor screamed in a hoarse voice and began to morph. He then realized that there was hot air hitting him from his right. He turned and was about to scream when large jaws clamped over his right shoulder and then there was too much pain to scream. His insides were turning out and he couldn't breathe.

Fenrir watched mystified as his boy began to turn into a… snake? But then the boy began to grow larger and fur started to replace all of the scales except the ones on his stomach and small ones surrounding and lining his eyes. Fenrir looked over giving his mate a moment when he heard the tale tell yelp saying that Remus just mounted Severus and was making him his forever. There was whimpering from the ground and he looked down to see the young ones crying and in pain. They would have to wait he had a mate to become one with.

Harry stood up shakily his mind only on one thing… pain. The moon beat down on him, telling him that he must be strong and to put up a fight. She whispered to him kindly saying that her chosen alpha shall not get his prize without a fight; his head ached with her command.

'_What? What am I supposed to fight?'_ Harry thought gruffly as his head began to beat in on itself. Then he felt the huge black-grey wolf mount him. '_Oh hell no,'_ he thought. Harry turned on the alpha, baring his teeth before making a break for it.

Fenrir turned to the now sated Lupin and growled. *Take the young ones to a cave located just north of here. Hurry it up. We are losing hours, and I must chase my BITCH.* Lupin inclined his head in submission before Fenrir chased after Harry.

And so the hunt began…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who read Chapter One and a big thanks to kate101, vikinglass25, Elfin69, and WereBunny87 who all reviewed Chapter One. The most important thank you that I have to give is to the original owner of this fanfiction whom I adopted this from. Thank you so much for the praise and I hope to keep impressing you as I continue the story.

Now on with the show!

Chapter Two

'**My child, run and let him take chase,'** said the moon. She was smiling down at Harry happy for his performance for both her and for Fenrir. **'****You must make him pant for you, want you, and then and only then let yourself feel what pleasure he will bring you.'**

'_I don't want to have sex with that mangy old wolf though_,' thought Harry in reply.

'**You are already bound to him****,'** the moon informed the newly turned wolf.

Harry felt a huge tear roll down his cheek. _'__I didn't ask for this, I didn't want this. I'm so young and he is so much older.'_

'**I shall help you my child, as I will always be with you. I shall give you one wish for anything but being turned back into a human or for Fenrir to no longer be your mate. I will not take you away from him for he has been patient with me all these years while he has been trying to find his second half.'**

'_Why me,'_ Harry cried. _'Okay, I wish that we were closer in age and mind.'_

'**Your wish shall be granted.'**

Another tear rolled down Harry's snout as he tilted his head down in the run. There was a howl behind him and he knew that Fenrir was close. Harry put on more speed to try and keep up the gap between himself and the angry werewolf. He knew that running was his only way to stay safe. He had yet to be outrun as his time with his family had given him so much practice.

Harry broke through some underbrush and landed in a soft clearing. Harry had been running for hours, a fact that was validated as the mother moon was starting to leave the sky to be replaced by the father sun as he began to awaken.

Harry thought he had lost Fenrir about two hours ago, so he let his guard down as he collapsed into a heap of burning muscles and aching bones. Feeling safe he closed his eyes to rest.

Suddenly, pain was all Harry could feel as he felt massive jaws clamp around his neck, forcing him to submit.

_'I will have you my serpent tongue, submit,'_ Fenrir growled.

_'Hurts,'_ was all Harry could get out as Fenrir mounted him. Fenrir was quite large and quite hard. He had been for quite some time as he had been watching his mate run and then fall to the ground in exhaustion. Harry was downright sexy with his sweat sleeked fur, panting just like he would be when Fenrir had him in his grasp. The view of his mate's untouched hole hadn't helped either.

-Sexual Scene. Don't like don't read-

Fenrir growled in satisfaction as Harry began to whine beneath him as he entered his body.

Harry let out a howl of agony and fear.

_'Too big, too big,'_ Harry cried in pain.

Fenrir growled in satisfaction at the compliment, and began to pump in and out of his Harry.

Tears were falling from Harry's eyes, and then he felt it. His bones were changing again and he could feel Fenrir changing as well, symbolizing Mother Moon's time gifting them with their wolf forms was over. That didn't stop Fenrir though. On the contrary, as soon as his paws became hands he clutched Harry's hips moving them to the rhythm he was creating.

Pain, white hot pain was all that Harry felt. Then Fenrir hit a spot deep inside Harry, causing him to let out a muffled groan in pleasure and began to follow the rhythm on his own, causing Fenrir to hit that spot over and over again. Pain soon morphed into ecstasy as Harry screamed out his pleasure.

Fenrir pumped harder and faster now that his mate's pleasure was being verbally broadcast. He then pushed Harry to the ground and mounted him once more. Ecstasy was filling the air around the pair. Fenrir began to nip and bite at Harry's skin and then bit down hard on his shoulder just as they both climaxed, drawing a flow of delicious blood.

A prismatic white light surrounded the pair as Fenrir and Harry began to change. Harry began to grow older until he was seventeen while Fenrir began to de-age into a twenty-four year old.

Fenrir lay on top of Harry, his deflating erection still inside his mate, when he heard _'…that was the best experience of my life. Merlin forbid he ever learns that though.' _

"Pup, I can hear your thoughts. Please try to keep it down. I'm trying to ogle over you," Fenrir said as he pulled out and flipped his mate over.

Harry choked in surprise at both Fenrir's comment and his actions before blushing as he took in his mate's naked form.

"You seem to have black scales covering your penis and abdominal area and swirling up and around your nipples," Fenrir took a better look as Harry pulled himself out from under him and fell into a heap. "You also have some around your eyes, almost like eyeliner."

Harry grumbled under his breath at the eyeliner comment and then squeaked as Fenrir suddenly swept him off his feet and into his arms.

"What are you doing?" asked a near hysterical Harry. He still had yet to process all of what had happened throughout the night.

"Taking you to our den," Fenrir stated simply as he headed back into the forest from which they had came.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Severus began to stir as he felt something hard pressing against his back side. His eyes flew open upon the realization that it was a very large something and it was steadily pressing harder. He tried to make a break for it, shooting off the ground as fast as a snake ready to strike when a rough hand caught hold of his ankle.

Remus Lupin pulled Severus back to the ground and wrapped a thick muscled arm around his waist.

"Mm, sleepy still, no movin'," Remus said.

"Let me go you flea bitten excuse for a wolf!" Severus shouted.

Lupin growled suddenly awake. He rolled on top of a squirming Severus and pinned him. "Do not speak to me in such a manner or I will discipline you." leaning down to Severus's ear he whispered, "Do you wish me to mount you here and now in front of young ones, because…"

Suddenly Remus's eyes became very wide. "Severus Snape is my mate… Snape is my mate. Oh my, oh my. Merlin bloody hell." Lupin grabbed his head. "Ahh," he cried out in anguish. "Leave me alone!" Remus screamed.

_No _replied Sharpmind, _I will no longer be buried in here. It's too late, I have become stronger. We have mated and now we are becoming one._

"Augh," Remus groaned before he slumped onto Severus's chest.

Ron and Hermione who had been awoken from Remus and Severus's little dominance battle stared horrified.

Two of their professors were naked before them and they had very little memory of what happened the night before.

"If you two are quite done staring at me like the pair of slack-jawed idiots you are would you kindly get this mutt off me so we may go find the missing idiot and get back up to the castle." Severus nearly growled.

Hermione looked around for the first time and saw that Snape was right, Harry was missing.

"You're not going anywhere, Sharpnose," a gruff voice said from just beyond the trees.

With that a man of about twenty-six years old, completely naked and holding a boy that looked to be sixteen, maybe seventeen walked into the clearing and up to the cave entrance.

"What did you call me?" demanded Severus.

"Sharpnose, that is you pack name. You get a name from a quality that you held in wolf form." Greyback explained. "My mate is Snake Eyes, Lupin was known by my old pack as Sharpmind. The red-headed young one shall be Heavypaw, and the female as Pathfinder."

Memories came flooding back to Severus, and his eyes widened. "Lupin… he, he," Severus coughed, "r…raped me."

"No Sharpnose he mounted his mate just as Mother Moon told him to, if he had not complied there is a definite chance that he would be more unstable then he already is," replied Greyback.

"What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Severus near shouted, starting to struggle to get out from under Lupin.

"Sharpmind has been fighting his wolf for a long time now. Recently with the help of a potion you supplied, and before that by sheer power of will. This has unbalanced his mind. Isn't it odd that a werewolf would be so passive? Think Sharpnose about what kind of pain you were going through when you tried to fight the Mother for just that moment before giving in."

Severus had given up trying to remove the heavy lump of sleeping flesh above him and lay on the ground pondering his Alpha's reply. _Alpha? When did he become my Alpha? _Severus thought, _Last night, when I let myself become…complete. _Yes that was the only way to describe his becoming one with the animal that was now clawing at his mind trying to get through and comfort the distressed mate that lay atop him breathing deeply in unconsciousness. Severus blushed at the thought that was beginning to run through his head, _and when I let myself be mounted by Remus, when I let him be my dominant. _

"Um, sir what is going on?" Asked a shy voice, "What is happening here, why do I feel so, so…wild?" Hermione looked up at the naked alpha and what Hermione suspected to be Harry, older and with scales, but most defiantly Harry. "And why is Harry like that?"

Fenrir smiled at his sleeping mate before looking at the bushy-haired girl.

"You are now a werewolf, those feelings are coming from your instinctual wolf. And my mate Snake Eyes seemed to have another animal form that was hidden inside him and when I bit him that animal came out to fight with the wolf. It would seem that the animals came to a truce seeing as he had scales on his belly in wolf form too."

"Why does he still have the scales in his human form?" Ron asked, perking up.

"That is because werewolves take on traits of their wolf form when in human form. You yourself lad have bigger hands, that is why I know your name will be Heavypaw. She," Fenrir nodded at Hermione, "keeps looking around her and into the forest. She is curious and is making note of trails and such, I have seen that before and that is why her name shall be Pathfinder. I myself have a grey streak down my back, hence the name Greyback. There are other senses to that were enhanced such as hearing, eyesight, and smell."

"Yes but," Ron interrupted impatiently, "what does that have to do with Harry having scales?"

"Let me finish pup," Fenrir growled causing Harry to stir, Fenrir stared intently at Harry making sure he would stay asleep. "Snake Eyes took on traits of his wolf-snake hybrid. Along with the scales you see he also has snake eyes and then from his wolf he probably got its pleasure of blood and pain."

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione.

"I just do," growled a leering Fenrir as he looked upon Harry. "Now come, let's go further into the den and sleep. We have quite a night ahead of us," He walked into the back of the cave and placed Harry down before going back out to help Severus with Lupin. Hermione and Ron followed after their Alpha and stayed with Harry but instinctively knew not to get too close to their friend without Fenrir's permission.

Once they were all together the little pack huddled close to keep warm and fell into a deep slumber.

FxHxFxHxFxH

Harry blinked his eyes open as he felt strong arms squeeze him closer to the huge body behind him. Harry had been listening to Fenrir's dream thoughts for the past hour or so. He listened to Fenrir's pack being slaughtered over and over again. He felt his own insides being ripped apart, he felt as if his own family had been taken from him.

Harry had lost too many family members in the past he won't stand to lose anymore.

_Fenrir_, Harry thought, _I want our pack to grow I want to help you get happy. But why would I want that? I never had a choice in this. I never wanted to be raped, but I enjoyed that and Mother Moon promised me it would be fine. That I was your second. I'm so confused._

_Don't be, _came a rumbling growl. _We will figure out this whole thing together._

Harry jumped ever so slightly. _Don't do that, _he admonished. _When I asked Mother to make us closer I didn't mean for her to stick you inside my head._ Harry sighed. _This always happens to me. You know you could have told me you where listening in on my conversation with myself. Those are private thoughts you know._

_I know, _Fenrir replied, _but as of yesterday our thoughts became one. Your thoughts are mine just as mine are yours. We are technically one wolf in two bodies now my dearest Snake Eyes. _

"Greyback, what are you doing to Harry?" Hermione asked. "He ever only rocks like that when there is too much for him to think about."

Fenrir looked at the pup in his arms as he realized that yes Harry was in fact rocking back and forth. Harry stayed like this for the rest of the day, rocking back and forth while he huddled close to his mate.

FxHxFxHxFxH

When Harry finally came around and opened his eyes it was nearly mid-night.

"We are now a family." Harry slowly began as he grabbed Fenrir's hand. "My dearest Fenrir is the father and myself the mother, like our Mother Moon." He looked at Remus and Severus, "You two are like our children's uncles and Godparents," then he gave a soft smile to Ron and Hermione, "and you and those that I choose are our children." Harry looked up to Fenrir, "I WANT more children."

Fenrir just nodded. "Whatever my Snake Eyes wants I shall grant him," he said before kissing his small mate.

"You're just saying that so Mom doesn't get angry with you," Ron quipped.

Hermione giggled. "Yeah _Dad, _wouldn't want Momma to be terribly angry with you."

Harry beamed at being called Mom. "I love having children, don't you Fenrir?" Harry then got up. "Okay Mr. Greyback and Mr. Lupin I want dinner. Go hunt some game to prepare for dinner."

The pair of dominant wolves headed off to do as their Alpha "Female" asked of them.

"And why can I not go?" asked Severus with an arched eyebrow.

"You're going to help me watch the children and while we do that you can help me choose who else should join our family."

Author's Note:

There we are everyone. Another chapter of Moon Worshipers uploaded for your reading pleasure. I will probably wait a week or two before putting up a new chapter. In that period of time I would like everyone to review with the names of anyone they would like to see become part of the pack.


End file.
